Call of the Dragon
by LordDarkus
Summary: After a long absence, I am back and with a new kind of fan fiction, enjoy. Yu-gi-oh and all characters but Lewis, Harris, Sora, and Tierno belong to Konami


Call of the Dragon

In the slums of the run-down island town known as the Satellite, the roar of a motorcycle echoes through the streets. The vehicle is a Duel Runner, a motorcycle with a duel disc built in, and its rider is Lewis Ryo. Lewis is a teenage boy of average height with brown hair and eyes, and is wearing a green jacket with a tornado on the back over a black shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a green helmet with a visor over his eyes. He also bears a yellow mark on the right side of his face. His runner has the appearance of a green dragon with the front wheel in its mouth and the tail curving upward over Lewis' head.

"Oh yeah, this thing runs great!"

He turns to a nearby alleyway and stops in front of his twin brother, Harris. Harris is slightly taller that Lewis, has the same hair and eye colors, and is wearing a zipped up, red, sleeveless jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. Like Lewis, he also has a mark on his face.

"I take it the new modifications on your duel runner work well?" Asked Harris

"You bet, it runs way smoother and I feel more power in it."

"Nice." Harris' watch starts beeping and he looks at it

"Oh, I forgot, we're supposed to meet up with Sora and Tierno across town."

"Let's roll, then."

"Right." Harris gets on his duel runner, which has the appearance of a skeletal dinosaur, and him and Lewis ride towards their meeting place

On the other side of the Satellite, Sora Ocea and Tierno Bouldro wait for the brother's arrival. Sora is a slightly short teenage girl with long, blue hair, eyes as blue as the sea, and is wearing a closed denim jacket, blue skirt, and black shoes. Tierno is a tall, tough-build boy with short, black hair, brown eyes and is wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and brown sneakers.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." Asked Sora

"They're always late, you know that." Just then, Harris and Lewis roll in on their runners

"Hey, guys." Said Lewis

"You're late." Sora replied

"Sorry about that. So, who wants to duel first?" Asked Lewis

"Heck, I'm game." Tierno said and gets on his runner, which has the appearance of being made of rocks and goes up alongside Lewis

"This should be a good turbo duel." Said Sora

"You got your Speed World field spell ready?" Asked Tierno

"I always do." Lewis presses a button on his duel runner, making the card appear on his screen and his duel disc to activate

"Duel mode engaged. Auto-pilot standing by." His runner activates and a wave is released, darkening the area

They take their marks and start their runners

"Game on!" They said together and the duel starts with their life points at 4000

"Let's check out the duel on my runner." Said Harris

Harris goes over to his runner and activates the screen, showing the life points and speed counters of both duelists.

"The first move's mine." Said Lewis as he drew a card

"I summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode." He plays his card and the monster emerges

"Lancer Lindwurm is a level 4, wind-attribute, dragon-type monster, with 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points."

"And I'll lay two cards face down to end my turn."

"Ok, my draw." Tierno draws a card and they both received a speed counter

"I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode." A red gem appears and shatters, revealing the monster

"Gem-Knight Garnet is a level 4, earth-attribute, pyro-type monster, with 1900 attack points and 0 defense points."

"Now, Garnet. Attack!"

"No way, I activate a trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." The card rises

"That will negate your attack and it goes right back down."

"Ok, then. I lay 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." He draws a card

"And I'll release Lancer Lindwurm to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto (2000 ATK)."

"Alright Windaar, lay waste to that garnet." Windaar destroys Garnet and Tierno loses 100 life points

"Dang!"

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. Your move."

"Ok, then. My move." He draws a card

"I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600 ATK). Now I play the Common Charity trap. This lets me draw two cards and then I have to remove a normal monster in my hand from play." He draws his cards

"Too bad, I don't have any normal monster, so I have to send my hand to the Graveyard."

"What was the point of that?"

"The point is that one of the cards I discarded was Gem-Knight Obsidian and when he goes from my hand to the Graveyards, I can bring out a normal monster from my Graveyard. Like Gem-Knight Garnet."

"Now I play the trap card: Pyroxene Fusion, which lets me fuse my Garnet and Tourmaline to from Gem-Knight Ruby."

"Gem-Knight Ruby is a level 6, earth-attributed fusion monster with 2500 attack points and 1300 defense points."

"Now, Ruby. Attack!"

"You forgot about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Actually, I didn't, I play my Trap Jammer, which negates and destroys your trap card."

"Oh no, Windaar!" Windaar is destroyed and Lewis loses 500 life points

"Alright, your move."

"And I'll make it a good move." He draws a card

"I'll start with the Angel Baton speed spell. Since I have two or more speed counters, I can draw to cards as long as I discard one. And the card I discarded was Gusto Griffin and when it's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can bring a Gusto monster out from my deck. I pick Caam, Serenity of Gusto (1700 ATK). And I'll activate her special ability: by returning two Gustos from my Graveyard back to my deck, I can draw another card." He draws a card

"Now I summon out Gusto Gulldo (500 ATK). Now I tune Gusto Gulldo to Caam, Serenity of Gusto." Gusto Falco turns into three stars, which then turn into two rings that surround Caam, and a bright light goes through. I Synchro Summon Daigusto Eguls."

"Daigusto Eguls is a level 7, wind-attribute Synchro monster with 2600 attack points and 1800 defense points."

"I'll end my turn with a face down and activate Daigusto Eguls' special ability: during my end phase, I can remove a wind monster in my Graveyard from play to destroy a face-down card on your field." Tierno's face-down is destroyed

"Your move."

"Ok, then" He draws a card

"I summon Gem-Knight Amber (1600 ATK). And now I activate Ruby's special ability: I can release a Gem-Knight monster to give Ruby its attack points for this turn (increases to 4100)."

"Now attack." Lewis' monster is destroyed and he loses 1500 life points and a speed counter

"I activate my trap card: Blessings for Gusto. That lets me shuffle two Gustos from my Graveyard into my deck and summon the third. Come on out Eguls (2600 ATK)

"Ok then, your move."

"Fine." He draws a card

"And I summon Gusto Egul once again (200 ATK). Now I tune Gusto Egul with Daigusto Eguls to Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon (2500 ATK). Now I play the trap Blast with Chain, which give it 500 ATK points. Now attack." Ruby is destroyed and Tierno loses 500 life points

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Darn! Alright then, my move." He draws

"I summon Gem-Knight Sardonyx in attack mode (1800 ATK). Now I play the speed spell, Gem Spark. Since I have at least 4 speed counters, I can release a level 4 Gem-Knight to destroy one of your monsters."

"I counter with Stardust Dragon's special ability. By releasing him, I can stop a card that destroys a monster on the field."

"I lay a face-down card to end my turn."

"And since the turn is over, Stardust Dragon comes right back (2500 ATK).

"And now it's my move. I summon Musto, Oracle of Gusto in attack mode (1800 ATK). Musto and Stardust Dragon, attack directly!"

"I activate the trap, Damage Diet. Now any battle damage I take this turn is halved." He loses 2150 life points and loses 2 speed counters

"I end my turn."

"My draw."

"I summon Masked Chameleon in attack mode. And when he's summoned, I can bring out a monster with 0 defense points out of my Graveyard, like Gem-Knight Garnet (0 DEF). Now I tune my Chameleon with my Garnet to Synchro summon, Stardust Spark Dragon (2500 ATK). Now destroy Musto." Musto is destroyed and Lewis loses 700 life points."

"I'm still in this." He draws and sees the card he needs

"That could work. I activate the speed spell, Winds of Rebirth, which lets me bring back a wind monster, I chose Musto. Now I activate his special ability. I can return a Gusto monster back to my deck to negate the effect of a monster on my field."

"Wait, that means…"

"Yes, normally Stardust Spark Dragon can protect itself from being destroyed, but now it can't"

"But if you attack with Stardust Dragon, they will destroy each other."

"Exactly, go Stardust Dragon." The two dragons fight and destroy each other

"Now, Musto, finish this, attack directly." Tierno's life points hit 0 and they stop in front of Harris and Sora

"Darn!"

"Better luck next time, Tierno." Said Harris

They then hear a siren and see flashing green lights

"Guys, we've got company. Sector Security. Let's bail!" Said Sora

"Right, we'll split up and meet back at the hideout." Said Harris as he got on his runner

Sora and Harris go in one direction, while Lewis and Tierno go in another direction, with Sector Security in hot pursuit. Leading the chase is Officer Trudge. Trudge is a high ranking officer with a muscular build, short, black hair, and a scar on his left cheek; He is wearing a standard police uniform and motorcycle helmet.

"You're not getting away this time, Ryo! Your going to the facility and your little friend will share a cell with you." Yelled Trudge

Lewis and Tierno turn into an alleyway and when Trudge follows them, he sees that it is a dead end and they are gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" He looks around but doesn't find them

"I'll get you!" He drives off

Behind the wall of the alley, Lewis and Tierno laugh at their victory and go underground to their hideout and meet up with Harris and Sora.

"Hey guys." Said Harris

"Looks like you outran him again." Said Sora

"Yeah, we made him look like a total chump." Said Tierno

"And he can't track our marks because of the radar cloaks we have around." Said Lewis and they all share a laugh

Later that night, the gang is relaxing and Lewis stares at three duel cards that he holds close to him: White Night Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Dude, you've been staring at those cards for a half-hour. Are you going to stop?" Asked Tierno

"No, the cards are telling me something."

"You're still going on about that? Look, I get it; you can see the spirits of your monster. But what on Earth do they tell you?" Asked Harris

"Blue-Eyes has been talking about a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" Asked Sora

"Well, Sora, think about the kinds of duelists that we are. I use wind, you use water, Tierno uses earth, and Harris uses fire. There's something out there that we need to find."

"Right, next thing we know, you will talk about the marks we have on our arms." Said Tierno

"They connect and express us. What does mine look like." Lewis pulls up his sleeve

"A tornado, what of it?"

"Well yours is a boulder, Harris' is a flame, and Sora's is a tidal wave."

"I see, so what else has Blue-Eyes been telling you?" Asked Harris

"He hasn't told me much. He told me we need to find something important, but he didn't say what. Something tells me he will tell me when the time is right."

"Don't sweat it, Lewis. Let's just get some sleep and worry about it another time." Said Sora

"Yeah, you're right." They all fall asleep and wonder what this prophecy they have been told about means and how it involves them


End file.
